Saving Destiny
by Alex Babe
Summary: There is a BEGA Dance going on for the BEGA industry. Kai's sister wants to go, but is it life threatning for her to go? Is Boris up to his dirty tricks again? Can Kai protect her? Rei Kailee


BEGA Dance

Boris was organizing a dance to help raise money so he could get more tournaments started. The teams weren't too into it, but they were going.

G Revolution

The team was hanging around the Dojo talking about who to take to the dance. Tyson secretly wanted to take Hillary and Hillary secretly wanted to take Tyson. Daichii didn't know who to take, so he was flying solo for now. Kenny wants to take Ming Ming, like usual. Max wants to take Emily, but she might say no.

Blitzrecrete Boys

Kai, Tala, Spencer and Bryon were chillin the hotel room. Kai was staring out the window when they started talking about the dance.

Tala : Did u guys hear? Boris organized a dance.

Bryon: What do u think his plan is now?

Spencer: I don't know, but I am not going.

Bryon: Me either, this just sounds like a pointless event.

Kai: Da, it is a pointless event.

Voice: I'm going.

They all looked at the doorway and saw a short young girl who looked to be around 16 yrs.old. She had long, black hair with baby blue highlights, gray looking eyes like Kai and she had a nice, curvy body that would make all guys drop when she walked by.

Kai: What do you want Kailee? not looking at her

Kailee: I need to talk to you about something.

Bryon: Who is this Kai? Your girlfriend?

Kailee: No, I am his little sister, and I need to talk to my older brother alone please.

Kai: Fine.

He walked out of the room with her and followed her down the hall. She led him into a closet, shut the door, and turned on the light.

Kai: What is it?

Kailee: How do you know this isn't some pointless event to Boris?

Kai: What do you mean?  
Kailee: He might be out to get me again.

Kai: How do you know that?

Kailee: Why else would he organize something that he knows I couldn't resist attending?  
Kai: Who said you're going?  
Kailee: Me of course, I can go if I want to.

Kai: Well, you're not going because I don't want you to get hurt by him anymore.

Kailee: Thats why I want you to go.

Kai: I am not going because this is a pointless event.

Kailee: I am going to that dance Kai whether you like it or not, and you can't stop me.

Kai: Thats what you think.

Kailee: Oh what are you going to do? Lock me in my room again?

Kai: No, I'll be in the room with you, but you won't be going anywhere.

Kailee: How is that?

Kai: You'll see.

Kailee: What if I had a date?  
Kai: Depends who he is.

Kailee: I am going to ask Ray if he wants to go with me.

Kai: Good luck with that.

He walked out of the closet and left her in her silence, she walked back to her team and didn't come back.

White Tigers

The team was talking about who to take as well.

Rei: I think I am going to ask Kailee.

Mariah: Why? She's snobby. getting pissed because she wanted to go with Rei

Rei: No she's not, she is a kind hearted person who just happens to be very beautiful and fun.

Mariah: Fine then, I'll ask...Lee.

Lee: What?

Mariah: You wanna go to the dance with me?  
Lee: Sure fine.

Mariah: Now all you have to do is ask Kailee.

Rei: I will don't you worry.

With that, he left the room to go find Kailee.

Kailee was walking down the aisle way when she saw Boris come around the corner. She paused in her tracks in fear, and then when he looked at her, she couldn't move.

Boris: Hello there Kailee, wandering the halls now are we?

Kailee: ummmm...no, just going back to my team. backing away

Boris: Then you better get going, they might worry.

Kailee: The get going part I agree with.

She started running, and when she heard footsteps behind her, she took off at her fastest. When she rounded the corner, she ran into someone and landed on top of him. She looked down and saw that it was Rei.

Kailee: Oh Rei, I am so sorry blushing like crazy Oh shit, come on.

Rei: Ok.

She grabbed his hand and started running, he ran after her. She rounded another corner and saw a another closet, she pushed the door opened, closed it and locked it when she was inside. She was breathing heavy and she was holding Rei against the wall.

Rei: What is it Kailee? putting his hands on her arms

Kailee: Oh its Kai, he's chasing me again.

Rei: Oh really? What did you do this time?

Kailee: I really don't know.

Rei: So...what have you been up to?

Kailee: Running, you?

Rei: LOL just chillin with my team.

Kailee: Oh, did you hear about the dance Boris organized?

Rei: Yeah, I think its kinda weird but its cool.

Kailee: Did anyone ask you yet?  
Rei: No, you?

Kailee: No, I was hoping that I could...maybe...go with...you?  
Rei: You wanna go with me?

Kailee: yeah, so how about it?

Rei: Sure, It would be my honor.

Kailee: Cool, thanks Rei.

Rei: Oh you are so welcome.

His hands went down to her waist and he got closer to her. She stared at him in his eyes and started breathing hard.

Rei: Ummm...I better get back to my team.

Kailee: yeah me too.

They got out of the closet and walked their seperate ways. When they got back to their teams, they talked somemore about that dance.

Boris

Boris was sitting in his office thinking about his plan when Voltaire came in with Bryon.

Voltaire: Boris, I brought Bryon with me like you asked, now what is it?  
Boris: This whole dance is to luwer Kailee into my hands. I know she can't help but dance and it would be completely mental for her to miss a dance, so I organized one to get her to get near me.

Voltaire: All this just to capture one little girl?

Boris: Not just a little girl, a young lady who happens to have uncomprehensable powers as a human being. Did you know she is a pyschic and telepath, I can use her powers to help rule the world.

Voltaire: Do you really think she is going to go with your plan. You said yourself that she is a telepath and a pyschic, she could've had a vision about this event.

Boris: You have a point there, but she isn't one of the smartest girls I know, so it should be easy.

Voltaire: What about Kai? Kai is very protective of her, he would be by her side 24/7.

Boris: Don't worry about Kai, I'll take care of him.

Voltaire: Who is going to get Kailee away from Kai though?

Boris: That is where Bryon comes in. Bryon, I need you to ask Kailee to the dance, if she denies you for any reason, kidnap her and make her accept.

Bryon: Why? She already has a date.

Boris: Who?

Bryon: I don't know, but I know she has a date, I mean...someone who looks like her doesn't remain single for long.

Boris: True. I will pay you $1000 to do that.

Bryon: I don't think so Boris.

Boris: Why do you not heed my request?  
Bryon: Because I don't work for you anymore and I don't want Kai up my ass about hurting his sister.

He walked out and walked down the hallway.

Voltaire: I guess that leads to plan B. Kidnap her myself.

Boris: No, she is too fast for you. We got to find someone who is fast as lightning, someone who can catch someone else with ease. Someone like...

Voltaire: Kai.

Boris: It will work.

Voltaire: I could poccess him into kidnapping her and bringing her here.

Boris: How?

Voltaire: I could put something in his drink or something.

Boris: Good, plan B it is.

They shook hands on it and Voltaire left.

Kai / Kailee

Kai and Kailee were staying in the same room again because she had another vision that someone was going to kidnap her. She was sitting on the bed while Kai was looking out the window.

Kailee: Kai, you need to stop staring out the window.

Kai: Why?

Kailee: Cause you remind me of the lady waiting for her long-lost husband to come back from war.

Kai: I am just looking out for Voltaire.

Kailee: You can't see him Kai, we are on the 67th floor. You see nothing but ants down there.

His head suddenly started hurting real bad. He groaned in pain and grabbed his head with both of his hands. Kailee freaked out and went to his side.

Kailee: Are you alright?

Kai: Kailee...get away from me... groaning and moaning in pain

He knew what was happening to him, he was being poccessed by Boris, he could hear his voice inside his head. She backed off a little bit, but not too much. She sat down on the bed.

Kailee: Kai, are you ok?

He went silent for a second and then stood up. He turned around and she saw that his eyes have turned red and he grew fangs. He slowly walked toward while trying to fight the poccession.


End file.
